User blog:Mohamed7845/Vargas/Selena/Lance/Eze/Atro/Magress 7* forms Who is Better
All the legendary heroes 7* forms Check them out then tell Who is Better. - Skills Leader Skill: ''Fire of Lore ''[Hit Points/Attack] 100% boost to Atk power and 30% increase in HP of Fire types Extra Skill: ''Spark of Future Flames ''[http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Dandelga Dandelga] 20% boost to all parameters in battle & boost to damage dealt to weaker elements when Dandelga is equipped. Brave Burst: ''Flare Ride Climax ''http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Category:BB:Offense Offense 12 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies Super BB: ''Brave Savior ''[Support/Offense] 14 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies & greatly boosts Atk for all allies for 3 turns Ultimate BB: ''Ignis Weiser ''http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Category:BB:Offense Offense 24 combo massive Fire attack on all enemies, massive Atk reduction for 2 turns & greatly boosts Atk for 3 turns - Skills Leader Skill: ''Water of Lore ''[Hit Points/Attack] 100% boost to Atk power and 30% increase in HP of Water types Extra Skill: ''Bearer of Honor ''[http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Lexida Lexida] 20% boost to all parameters in battle & renders self able to withstand a devastating attack when Lexida is equipped. Brave Burst: ''Frozen Orchid ''http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Category:BB:Offense Offense 12 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies Super BB: ''Luther Entios ''[Heal/Offense] 16 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies & gradual HP recovery for all allies for 3 turns Ultimate BB: ''White World ''[Support/Offense] 25 combo massive Water attack on all enemies, recovers HP for all allies for 3 turns & increases amount of normal hits delivered - Skills Leader Skill: ''Earth of Lore ''[Hit Points/Attack] 100% boost to Atk power and 30% increase in HP of Earth types Extra Skill: ''Return to the Great Tree ''[http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Drevas Drevas] 20% boost to all parameters in battle & probable reduction in damage taken by 20% when Drevas is equipped. Brave Burst: ''Gaia's Essence ''http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Category:BB:Offense Offense 12 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies Super BB: ''Great Tree of Ruin ''[Support/Offense] 16 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies & greatly boosts Def for all allies for 3 turns Ultimate BB: ''Unleashed Seven ''[Support/Offense] 21 combo massive Earth attack on all enemies & boosts all allies' Atk relative to their Def for 3 turns - Skills Leader Skill: ''Thunder of Lore ''[Hit Points/Attack] 100% boost to Atk power and 30% increase in HP of Thunder types Extra Skill: ''Foolish Resolution ''[http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Batootha Batootha] 20% boost to all parameters in battle & boost to critical hit damage when Batootha is equipped. Brave Burst: ''Imperial Thunder Star ''http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Category:BB:Offense Offense 12 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies Super BB: ''Thunder Comet Flash ''[Support/Offense] 15 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies & greatly boosts Atk for all allies for 3 turns Ultimate BB: ''I'll destroy everything! ''[Support/Offense] 3 combo massive Thunder attack on all enemies & massively boosts damage produced during Spark for all allies for 3 turns - Skills Leader Skill: ''Light of Lore ''[Hit Points/Attack] 100% boost to Atk power and 30% increase in HP of Light types Extra Skill: ''Prayer of the Holy Blade ''[http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Urias Urias] 20% boost to all parameters in battle & reduces BB gauge amount consumed during BB when Urias is equipped. Brave Burst: ''Innocent Griever ''http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Category:BB:Offense Offense 13 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies Super BB: ''Infinite Aurora ''[Support/Offense] 18 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies & greatly boosts Atk and Def for all allies for 3 turns Ultimate BB: ''Tir Na Nog ''[Support/Offense] 23 combo massive Light attack on all enemies, boosts Atk, Defand enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns - Skills Leader Skill: ''Darkness of Lore ''[Hit Points/Attack] 100% boost to Atk power and 30% increase in HP of Dark types Extra Skill: ''True Knight's Pride ''[http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Leomurg Leomurg] 20% boost to all parameters in battle & adds chance of ignoring an opponent's Def when attacking when Leomurg is equipped. Brave Burst: ''Gloom of the Abyss ''http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Category:BB:Offense Offense 10 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies Super BB: ''Darkest Rise ''[Support/Offense] 12 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies & greatly boosts Def for all allies for 3 turns Ultimate BB: ''Dark Ending ''[Support/Offense] 22 combo massive Dark attack on all enemies, greatly boosts Deffor all allies for 3 turns & all damage received is reduced to 1 for 1 turn Category:Blog posts